Yog space 9!
by MysteriousfigureJex
Summary: the true story behind deep space mine. featuring jaffas- atreyu- and of course, Brian Blessed. some language and innuendo.
1. Chapter 1

Yogscast: Deep spaz moon… a fanfiction inspired by the deep space mine series.

WARNING: CONTAINS HOLE DIGGERS AND DEEP SPACE MINE SPOILERS!

Simon Aka Honeydew once made a genius discovery. However unfortunately, it was how to create black holes using cheese and a nuclear reactor… which was, as Duncan put it, Brilliant. Of course he was being sarcastic. Anyhow all three of them got sucked in and only Lewis and clones of Simon and Duncan survived. Now, whatever reason they gave for them surviving is irrelevant… after all it WAS a thousand years…. Lewis probably forgot about the golf course, and the mining laser incident… which is good?

So the three of them are now in some space station Lewis managed to find… and finally Lewis and Dunc have woken up in the cryobay. Both are still a bit frozen still in their clothing-which means it stinks. Flashing screens tell them their routine to get themselves slightly respectable, and an automated system helps to wake them by slapping their faces.

"Ow god! What the f*** is this?!" Simon yelled as per his usual…er manliness. Duncan on the other hand was silent and remained calm, shaking his head clear.

"Where are we?" Duncan mused staring at the screens and ambling toward the shower room. " I bet Sjin built all this… Pfft... the nerd." Simon scoffed. "Says the one who built a flux lab and automated S*** everywhere he can." He retorted before chuckling. The two went into the showers in silence- pondering how they worked before being pummeled with water and soap and at least warm air.

Meanwhile Lewis was finishing his daily maintenance. He was sad, he finally figured out how the interchangeable data-biomes worked, but something was missing. He recalled the good times he had with his friends on various worlds, everywhere from obsidian pernus land, to the skyblock with the late Sjin-whom they accidently killed on the Dwarfstar. But that was not to be mentioned. As far as the world was concerned, Sjin was a hero for honeydew Inc. who died trying to fight the moon boss alone.

Lewis sat in silence for a few minutes before looking at the life scanner. His eyes lit up, their life renewed as he saw the tall and fat silhouettes of his friends and partners. He stood with a new spring in his step and got to work setting up automated systems to impress and most likely baffle them- mostly Simon.

Speaking of, the dwarf made his way down lit corridors peering at shiny lights, and getting rather hungry for… then as if to answer his thoughts- a plate of jaffas floated toward him. Simon's eyes lit up quickly gobbling the orangey treats, Duncan merely stifling laughs at the moment. Lewis was then seen ahead- standing proudly as a silhouette- before the light flicked on and revealed he was only replacing a lightbulb. Lewis then ran toward them- rebounding off of simon's rotund belly.

"ow….you piece of s***" simon giggled. Lewis just shrugged and picked himself up off the floor. " yeah but you were the idiot that put bloody CHEESE in the reactor!" he laughed. Simon looked down at the floor.

"what do you expect there was a sign telling me not to!" Simon argued- bursting into a fit of belly laughs. Duncan rolled his eyes. "well we're together now in a new place- that's all that matters right?" he offered.

Lewis sighs. "you do realize its been a thousand years right?" he asked. Simon and Duncan just stared- completely bewildered and astonished. Suddenly the lighting turned red and alarms began to ring. Lewis looked at his odd book. "oh good, the quests have finally updated. Now we can actually do s***. But we need to get off this floor before all the lights shut off. You guys remember how to use thaumcraft elevators right- space up shift down…or was it the other way round…lol….."


	2. Chapter 2: moving up-and down again

Lewis stood by the elevator for about five minutes before Duncan and simon finally figured out how the elevator worked. Simon looked around the top floor with his usual dwarven curiosity. He looked in a few chests until he found a pickaxe and tried to mine the floor before Lewis stopped him.

"Simon..hahahah… still the same old muppetry…" Lewis joked as Simon just stared. Lewis looked at the floor where Simon had tried to mine and saw it was actually a carpenter safe. Lewis opened it and found a reward bag and a trophy.

"So I discovered these chests everywhere…they often have mob trophies in and reward bags and other lovely things." Lewis explained. "ill show you where we put the trophies later. Meanwhile…" he opened his reward bag and sighed. Simon looked inside.

"f****g bees!" Simon grumbled. "Oh nooooo anything but bees!" Duncan laughed and shook his head. Lewis opened up his quest book.

"so we've got lots of quests and good stuff to do…so there's the floor we were on that not is off limits… the room with storage and the trophies in, and an empty floor we can put stuff in. so…the quest is we go look at all these floors.. oh yeah there's also our mining floor…." Simon's eyes lit up, indicating his joy at the word 'mining' Lewis pointed at the elevator. And they went down two floors to the trophy room. Simon looked down the long room at the element station. Lewis wandered over to the small ME system for storage. "So this here is brilliant- you can store blocks in a specific pattern and make things like farms.. We will also find reward bags that contain drives that work with this.' Lewis told them before showing how the device worked by bringing up a sugar cane farm drive.

"Right so one of the quests is o get sugar cane…and ill explain why later. Now Simon.." he threw the trophy on the floor and Simon picked it up.

"now then take that spider trophy and put it in the right slot." Simon did so and waited. And waited. And then got bored. "is something supposed to happen?" Simon asked. Lewis shrugged. "im not sure- I guess we have to 'catch 'em all'" he chuckled at his joke. Duncan looked at the wall of elements carefully examining it before nodding.

"so this is a periodic table…so we have elements here?" Duncan mused. Lewis nodded.

"correct- ill show you how to get those elements later. Now then.. ooh good work Simon." Simon had found another safe and yelped out a massive 'IGOOOOOOO!' upon finding a mooshroom trophy-placing it on the correct slot and opening his reward bag-which contained…More bees. Simon sighed and grumpily threw the bag to the floor. Lewis picked up the beehive and saved it for later.

Lewis directed them back again to the elevator- going down a level to the room where they could build. Simon set to work making himself an office and Lewis and Duncan copied his idea. They had a happy moment when they looked at the work they had done so far with pride. Lewis nodded to his friends. Finally he had found what he was missing-human contact. He grinned daftly at Simon, who did the same back along with Duncan. The three of them stood there for a fleeting moment, a temporary bliss separating the trio from the world.


	3. Chapter 3: stuff gets real

The three of them now stood on the lowest floor on top of a pile of dirt. Lewis gave the other two the low-down on what the floor was meant for. Simon instantly set about digging up all of the dirt and discovered a chest with saplings and skellington skulls.

"uh..Lewis…there's bodies here…" he said worriedly. Lewis peered down and chuckled.

"wow Simon-you wasted no time. Yeah there are all sorts of gubbins in that dirt pile. Uh Duncan follow me." Simon interrupted with his usual dwarf impression as Duncan obediently followed to an area with some blocks and chests strewn about. Duncan looked at all of them with mild curiosity as Lewis began showing him how these were used to make different types of golem. Duncan observed and took notes for future reference before wandering off down a hole.

"oh guys I found a cave!" Duncan exclaimed- finding a pickaxe and starting to mine. "there's all sorts of weird stuff down here..manullilin…aloominum….. Yeah…sulfur? Cool…" Simon sighed. " What?! I want to mine s***!" he ran up out of the pile of dirt and poised himself to jump. Lewis quickly pointed out the lack of ladders and a chest containing enough to build a safe way back up before passing them to Simon. Simon delved down placing ladders as he went- Lewis heading back up to the trophy floor to keep abs on the farm. He removed the farm drive and stored it in a safe chest. At this point Simon had discovered the secret habitation floor and looked ponderously at it-looking right at a strange brown creeper, that promptly exploded into a pile of dirt.

"What the…f***?" Simon said confused. " There was a weird creeper…and uhh.." Lewis laughed a little

"oh yeah those are dirt creepers…they can be quite useful actually. You'll find different spiders, skellngtons and endermen too." He notified him. Duncan made his way to where Simon was stood and took in his surroundings. Simon made a bridge of dirt over t a paddock with a horse and accidently aggravated an enderman. The resulting chaos wound up with Simon trapped in dirt crying and Lewis rushing to his rescue laughing like a loon. Duncan had returned to the top floor to gear himself up and deposit his findings from the mine-Lewis aiding Simon out of the area ready to show them yet another new thing. By the time they had got back- Duncan had made smelted some metal and had stored it in a chest. Lewis built a quick device circuit and put some sugar cane into it-turning it into its base elements. Lewis gave a quick introduction of how it worked and Simon looked blankly at him, proving what Lewis had thought this morning.

Still, he felt a kind of obsessive pride in his creations. Lewis then demonstrated how to claim rewards on the quest book. Lewis got a cool set of armour- Duncan got some tools, and Simon got a…treealyser? Something that analyses trees-complicated stuff that Simon couldn't be bothered to try. The alarms suddenly flare up again. Lewis looked at the monitors.

"that cant be right-we're meant to be alone… Simon stared out of the window- seeing cube aliens like the ones from their Yogsquest game.

"What in the world- they were just something we invented! Cuboids..Whatever we called them…oh c*** that things huge!" he pointed at a giant cube the size of a city. Lewis stared.

"That's gonna hit us! In…t minus 3 hours… S***! We've got to create a force field! We have to act fast!" he ran to the huge empty space and put an ME drive in the system. A world seemed to spawn into the area. Lewis turned- a stern look on his fast. Right- Simon, this is miners delight- get mining. Duncan… make S***. I will keep tabs on the situation and start working on a force field. Uh…lets go!" all three of them ran madly panic in the air. Typical-they were only just reunited, and something bad happens. At least it wasn't laser or reactor related….


	4. Chapter 4: stuff gets unreal?

Duncan stared enthralled by the giant cube- it must have been 20 miles long at least. He pondered on how such a construct was possible. It was mythical-and deadly. He paced around the small lab he had built down on the office layer. He built a whiteboard and began to make some calculations.

"There has to be a weakness. Uh…Lewis.. Try and find out what that… Thing.. is made of… Literally." Duncan asked Lewis blinked confused, coming down the elevator.

"Why do you need to know that? Lewis replied.

Dunc nodded to his calculation. " A force field isn't going to work- we'll be squashed like a bug. They say the best defence is a good offence. If I can find a weak spot we could build a laser- like in hole diggers- just rotate the system. We have enough power to blow a decent hole into it." Duncan explained. Lewis shook his head.

"there's over a million life signs inside that thing- that's a battleship. We cant take on an army…unless…. we can make an army ourselves!" Lewis rushed up to the top layer and began to build golems.

Simon meanwhile was yelling his little head off, dying to mobs constantly. He respawned near Lewis- who handed him some dark steel armour and tools he had built using the stuff Duncan found earlier. Simon yelled a dwarfish battle cry and charged back into miners delight, hacking at spiders constantly. He retrieved his inventory and returned triumphantly holding items and deposited them in a chest. Duncan set to work to create a pink slime, constantly asking Lewis to send him items. They would be victorious- their lives depended on it. This was the culmination of a thousand years of J.A.F.F.A- and Lewis wasn't about to let it go. Simon had delved deeper than ever into miner's delight- finding diamonds and valuable items. Duncan had now built the basic parts for the laser. Lewis had about fifty turrets poised at the Cube-city.

Lewis thought to himself then-it was just a vicious cycle. Threat appears- make selves powerful enough to fight it, keep going- disaster occurs because they became too powerful. Indeed that was the case during shadow of israphel. Lewis had expected that adventure to come back and haunt them. And maybe it already had… but Israphel was long dead, it had been a thousand years after all, and even if he was alive- they were lost in deep space. Seems a long way to go for revenge, he mused. Simon poked him multiple times before Lewis finally noticed.

" I've cleared out miners delight- the s**ts in a chest." He informed him-his tone for once solemn. Lewis was scared- Simon was rarely so serious. Lewis walked with Simon and taught him to switch out miners delight with the biosphere. He then warned the dwarf that the biosphere was significantly more dangerous than miner's delight. Simon obviously ignored this and was already in the sphere yelling like a mad-mun and killing mobs

Simon tried to swim in lava to escape .

Lewis laughed his head of then. "Simon! I did bloody warn you you prat…hahaha..oh god, brilliant." Simon slapped lewis in the face when he respawned- heading back into the biosphere once more and rage-digging some sand. He then exclaimed a happy cheer. "I foooooooounnnnd something!" he crowed. He dug his way inside and looked around-and his comms went dead.


	5. Chapter 5: dark revelations

Simon wandered deeper into the mob ridden pyramid, hacking at skellingtons as he did. It was dark and cold down there, and he had no torches. He couldn't hear his friends, which was terrifying. But it gave him a chance to reflect on his life as he monotounously wandered the long corridor. How he came to be arguably the best member of the yogscast- more popular than most of his non-yogscast friends. He wondered where it had all lead to…the minecraft world he had lived in was now real…or was it? Was he actually honeydew-and 'Simon' was controlling him? Simon shook his head. 'Im going insane' he thought to himself as he came to a large chamber. In the centre was a staff. Without thinking he ran in, triggering a pressure plate. The sand floor beneath him gave way and he fell into an arena like room with a mutant skellington inside it- now his comms wouldn't even work. His minimap was dead, and there was sky above him. Had he gone into a portal?

The mutant skellington looked strange, different to normal it had…demonic red eyes….the same red eyes as….impossible. the skellington didn't weild a bow- instead it held a black sword with the oddest symbol…a black heart with red lines…. Simon duckedaway from relentless attack screaming like a girl. This wasn't was it? No….he couldn't have grown so powerful. A sword blow stuck him.

Simon was killed by .

Lewis looked at the death screen. "that's not right…. The things glitched to hell…Simon?" but Simon had not respawned in the place he was supposed to. Instead, he was in a cage- looking into eyes long forgotten. Lewis shot a worried look into the bioshphere, and looked at his watch. 'T- 1-30' they had used half of their time, but Lewis didn't care. He needed to save Simon. He teleported Duncan to him and made the best gear possible. Duncan tried to go back down but lewis held his arm.

"No-we have to save Simon- a Lannister never forgets his friends." Duncan just stared for a second, before rolling his eyes and agreeing to help. Together they scouted the sphere-duncan finding a secret mine, and lewis falling into the pyamid. Lewis teleported Duncan again.

"down here?" Duncan asked tilting his head askew. Lewis nodded abruptly and the two of them ran as fast as their blocky legs could carry them- stopping as they saw the gaping maw that once was the antechamber. Duncan tried to place blocks but was unable to. Lewis formulated a plan- holding Duncan by the hand and jumping in. they landed softly on the arena floor. The mutant Skellington turned and roared, its massve bones clanking as its gigantic feet hurtled toward them. It was huge- practically filling the arena. Lewis saw the sword.

"hang on- ive seen that symbol somewhere…"

Duncan replied with "yeah…Kim was playing a game when I saw that.. I think it was a Disney thing…those eyes seem deadly familiar.."

And with that another skellington came out of nowhere wielding a crossbow with a white heart symbol- lewis avoided an arrow bolt but was felled by the sword wielder

Lewis was killed by 101011001011010100100100101001001001010010010100101.. Duncan cowered in the corner.. both were upon him….he saw a bird above him. He prayed to the bird, hoping that something would save him. Then a poppit fell at his feet…

[Sorry this kinda became a crossover- I listened to tension rising and other songs- so sorry..but this wont be the end of such crossovers muhahahahahahahah]


	6. Chapter 6: hope

It was kim? Impossible? She was dead right? But what if he had gone back in time? Was it her flux magic? Duncan shook his head, seeing that the mutants were distracted- he picked up his sword and struck the sword wielder in the shins. Kim was shooting her bazooka at the crossbow wielder.

"Take that pathetic piece of non-existant crud! Yeah eat light heartless pile of S***!" she retorted. The monsters health bars barely went down however. Duncan tried to think of another way, a solution. Kim had managed to keep them distracted. He wished Simon and Lewis were here. He ducked into an indoor area and began to hunt for anything that could be used against them.

"no! I wont let this happen! Were you behind those cubes too? You monster!" Lewis yeled at the white faced man.

" you made me this way Lewis Brindley….do you not remember me? …oh, and yes.. the cube city was a masterstroke…..muhahahah…" Lewis tried to remember…

"Oh god…but you're meant to be dead..he-who-must-not-be-named…." Simon began to cry, unlike he had ever done before. This was real, this wasn't a game anymore.

Lewis Glared. "Ishraphel…I'm going to kick your Arse so damn hard when I get out of here.." He threatened. Israphel simply laughed in his face.

"Duncan shall soon be here too…then there will be no-one to impede my domination. You see Lewis, I discovered the true power of darkness. Heartless and nobodies…doomed to fight one another without a firm leader….like me."

Kim was quickly tiring of circling the arena. Every crossbow bolt seemed to get closer- every sword strike more aggressive. As for how she managed to survive all this time, she couldn't remember. One minute she was performing witchery, the next she was here. She dropped down to the ground…trying to see a solution…. A fading light in the dark. She grabbed the light in her mind- and a keyblade formed in her hand. It was abnormal- a potion key chain- the handle looking like a jaffa cake- a bade resembling chilli vines- and they key prongs as dirt blocks with sipsco emblazoned on them. The name flashed through her mind 'the spirit of Yog'. She saw the truth now. Her ritual had summoned something she didn't expect..some.. god of light. This was no accident. She clambered up the sword of the heartless, surprising the beast with quick illogical movement- leaping then onto the crossbow of the other and plunging the blade of her key directly into the eye of the nobdy skellington. She backflipped before it fell to the gound was an earth-shattering thud- sliding down the sword blade as it tried to his her- and shattered the ribcage of the swordweilder- splitting it in two. Her keyblade juddered between them, a keyhole magiacally revealing itself. Hey key shone as it did in the game, a beam of light erupting from it- sending her foes to the void from whence they came and locking them in.

Duncan peered round a corner and saw true horror. Israphel turned to him and his eyes filled with surprise.

"How did you survive my minions, you dirty Fluxer!" he growled summoning his staff. "no matter. I will finish you right here and now." He thrust his staff to the floor- making the nearby area rise up- splitting from the groung with an abysmal grinding. Kim looked above with wide eyed fear. What now? She followed the rising rooms, seeing them head into a dark portal and didn't hesitate to enter herself.

[there-a dose of kim acting awesome-hope you guys enjoyed..this is getting so easy to write..but don't think this is the end…for the dawn is a waaay off yet hahahahaha]


	7. Chapter 7: colossal problem

This was the end-they had returned home. But home, I.E the Jaffa factory- moonbase and everywhere else was in ruins. Not out of abandonment however. Lewis looked at his watch- only a week after the disaster with the reactor. How had Israphel destroyed everything in a week? It just didn't sound right.

"You should stop trying to put logic into the situation. If I brought you here, then I can destroy the universe in a week." Israphel grinned- his plan coming to fruition.

Simon stared blankly. "Wait- if you can go through time, why not kill us just after we beat you?" He asked. Israphel blinked then sighed.

"Um…well, I hadn't thought of that… bugger." He shrugged. "Still- this is far more fun…" He stood still then, as if waiting for something. Just then beams of dark magic fell from the sky in the shape of a witchery ritual pattern. The world began to shake- blocks from the ruined buildings flying into them- along with the remains of Dwarfstar and the moonbases.

A montster began to form- made of all of their hopes and dreams- gold for Simon, cats for Kim, potions for Duncan, guns for Lewis, and size equal to the whole world they had ever discovered. It was a colossus, 17 plasters on it in futuristic armour plate blocks. A laucher of potions as one arm, golden hand as the other, a face of the creepiest cat Kim had ever seen, awash with blood and with a black jagged grin. Many different symbols were emblazed on it- everything from heartless to Templar. So this was Israphels project, combining power from tons of worlds, and turning their own dreams against them.

Israphel faded away, his job done, ready and waiting to see them die. But the world of minecraft was full of exploits and cheats- even if creative was disabled. Kim used her power of light, giving the others their best to face their worst. Lewis- complete with armour modules, Simon in a pacific rim titan, Duncan with the green arrow and potions of invisibility. The beast barely moved- its mind fluxated by the thousand types of information. Kim remembered Alsmiffy having a similar problem with thaumcraft. Kim grinned.

"I've got it! " she exclaimed. "Its mind cant barely stand its own power- all we have to do is confuse it!" she jet packed up, hoping the team would have ideas of how to be a decent distraction. Simon fired the gun of the titan while moving as Lewis built a complicated device. Duncan became invisible and climbed up the beast. The beast meanwhile tried to hit Kim with it's humongous arm and attempting to shoot Simon – all the time become more confused and frustrated. It spun and spun trying to keep up with the speed of Kim, until it finally fell down onto Lewis with a crunch of metal and earth. Kim hadn't noticed and chuckled-seeing victory close at hand.

She used the old Hand glider trick to gather speed- holding her keyblade like a lance – flying right through the colossus multiple times- breaking it into the blocks it once was. She halted as she saw Lewis- his corpse still warm. She gasped and dropped down, crying. Simon looked over and his eyes began to brim with tears. Duncan kept trying to mask his woe, Kim hugging him tight crying on his shoulder. With the death of the beast- the world had its energy sapped, crumbling and turning grey- as if to mirror the sadness of the crew.

Lewis saw them mourn for him, his spirit still climbing to them like a limpet. He didn't want to go. He would do anything to be alive again…anything. His eyes grew vainy and he grinned insanely- the darkness that exists in death taking his soul- and turning him into the one thing they were trying to fight.

"one down- three to go….."


	8. Chapter 8: dark storm

Meanwhile, far across the world, the infamous trio known as Hat films were looking to the sky; checking the weather in preparation for a nuclear test.

" It's a little dark for some reason, mate..but it'll be fine." Trottimus the walrus mused. Smith sighed.

" I bit dark?! You vague b***tard. Trott! Gimme a better description!" Trott stared at the sky.

"It's clear Smith, let's just get this over and done with. And done F*** up this time." Ross chuckled.

Smith glared at ross. "Opening Gape silo doors." He announced, flipping the lever. Ross placed a nuke on the launcher, as Trott flew off to the landing point.

"Camera one ready." Trott informed. This prompted Ross to leave and take his position as cam two.

"firing missile." Smith said with a grin- seeing the nuke fly into the night sky. Ross followed the climbing nuke, seeing it fly into dark clouds and disappear. He stopped.

"what the…Its not night at all smith!" Ross exclaimed, trying to fly back down. He was gradually getting sucked into the clouds. First a leg, then the other. Trott nor Smith bothered to help, instead they both laughed heartily.

"Oh goddamit Ross." Trott wiped a tear from his eye. The clouds seemed to be getting bigger.

"Uh Trott, you might wanna head back mate- those clouds seem to be P****d off at ya. Course this isn't the first time you've made summat mad by being a P***K! TROTT!" Smith hissed jokingly. Trott just rolled his eyes at the trolling, hovering back to hat corp.

while this was happening, a similar situation was unfolding at Sipsco, obviously not with nukes of course. With Lewis being absent, Sips had hired his old friend and second in command Sjin to help with expansion. Sjin had set up a farm like he usually does, the mud making perfect crop land. Sips had obviously made a few smart aleck remarks and the matter had gotten old. Turps was wiling away the day by cooking 'dirt' and sneaking around in his box. Sips laid outside on his sun lounger, watching sjin tend to his farm.

"you know, I hope the weather clears up. I mean, whats a sun lounger without sun? " sips began to improvise and anecdote. "ill tell you what it is. It's a lounger. You know what else is considered a lounger? A sofa. And right now id rather be at my sofa, drinking coffee and learning how to proplerly cook meth lik in that tv show. That's how I wanna spend my day. But no. this dosent have sofas." He grumbled. Sjin held up his hand to say something, but Sips ignored him as usual. Sjin looked up at the sky out of curiousity and shook his head.

" I swear those clouds are moving.." he thought out loud. Turps sniggered.

"well of course they are Sjin-that's what clouds do." He retorted, sips joining him in a fit of giggles. Sjin just shrugged it off and changed to creative mode, floating up to investigate. Sips laughed more.

"oh noo, he's cheating turps-my cheat police partner turned rogue!" he fell backward-holding his sides. Sjin had dozed off and flew too deep into the clouds. He woke up and realised where he was, vainly trying to escape, but he was somehow forced back into survival and locked there.

"S-sips..help!" He cried, but his words came out as a mere mumble.

Lewis looked upon the remaining two, grinning darkly-his clothes tattered and eyes blood red.

"Hello Sips, I'm back." He chuckled ominously.


	9. Chapter 9: Yogocide

Sips looked at his good friend, seeing his battered and bruised body, gleaming red somehow in the darkness.

"Lewis? Dude what happened? You just Sh***n me right? You changed your skin?" she chuckled nervously. Lewis ambled toward him, holding his atomic disassembler menacingly.

"my skin is perfectly normal. Yours however. Soon will be dramatically altered." He laughed maniacally, his voice like nails grinding against a chalkboard. Sips rolled off the sun lounger before Lewis brought the hammer down, turning the furniture into a microscopic pile of nothing. Sips walked back, scared of what had happed to his former ally. Turps got serious, using his snake stealth to creep up behind Lewis, who was too busy intimidating sips to care about a moving box.

Lewis followed sips down the stairs, Turps seizing the moment and rammed Lewis to send him tumbling down. He de-boxed and rushed to sips; pushing him forward. "RUUN!" he yelled, sprinting as fast as his blocky legs could take him. Sips took a quick look, seeing lewis stand like the attack was nothing. Like a shadow Lewis had him at the throat.

"Captain of dirt and drugs. It is time you met Israphel again-IN HELL" a black bladesprand from lewis hand- impaling sips's head upon it, blood spurting from the fracture at the top of his skull. Turps watched in horror, knowing he was next. He wished he had stayed hidden in his box. Unless.." he dug down quickly, hiding in the mud and sealing the entrance.

Lewis looked around, before shugging and teleporting away. Turps looked at his mini-map and gave a sigh of relief, still too scared to leave in case he came back.

Kim kept pacing at the cold body of Lewis. "all my attempts to revive him have failed. Not all of his soul is here. No, he couldn't have-lewis is a goodmun." She bit her lip. Duncan shot her a concerned look and hugged her.

"we'll find a way." He reassured her. Kim shook her head.

"part of his spirit has come to life- meaning he has a heartless." She mused. The body of lewis then dropped in mass dramatically. Simon flung him into the air accidently and caught him. He looked at his dead comrade, seeing his wounds miraculously heal-seeingly at the cost of his skin colour as he turned a pale grey. His clothes knitted back and morphed into a black cloak. Kim eyed lewis with both fear and overwhelming joy as she snatched the body and hugged him.

"Leis!" she cried jovially. Lewis stared blankly at her.

"Kim?" he asked-his memories clearly still in place-odd for a nobody.

Lewis pulled himself away from the hug and looked at his new form.

"This is pretty cool. But why am I dead?" he wondered. Kim pointed to the colossus that had fallen onto him. In response Lewis solemnly nodded.

" I remember now. You talked about it before- about souls and the shells they inhabit. When split, one becomes a heartless; and the other a nobody." He said, looking to Kim to make sure he was correct. Kim smiled and nodded. Simon boredly shrugged.

"this changes nothing, I still have to bust Ishraphels head clean off." He growled.

Then, as if summoned by his name being spoken-Israphel appeared before him-as huge as if the world was merely a child's toy. The puppet master behind all of the madness, here the entire time. They were just pawns. They hadn't beaten Israphel last time, they were trapped- forced to continue for his entertainment. This was the reason SOI had never continued. The reason everything seemed scripted. All the memories of thinking they were still on earth, fabricated. They were never anything more than puppets. And they would never become anything more. Israphel controls all. Kim broke free of her shackles- glaring right at him when she should have given up. The keyblade wasn't part of the script, nor was this. The others broke free too- emboldened by Kim standing up for the light. Israphel, the master in the sky, for once felt afraid-for the last time-he felt human; helpless, weak. He suddenly plummeted to earth. This wasn't possible. They hadn't done anything, and somehow they had made him lose power. Perhaps it was the control he had over them that had granted him his strength. He saw the heartless of Lewis stood over him.

"You have become obsolete master." He grinned- holding the magic puppet strings in his clawed hand, tying israphel by the neck and hanging him, before drawing out his life force and power, growing immense muscle and size. Lewis blinked.

"is that….me?" he gasped. The dark Lewis glowered at his counterpart- phasing toward him and swatting him away like a fly. Lewis somehow managed to stand- slime blocks cushioning his fall. So this was the power kim spoke of. All strong nobodies had a power- perhaps his was blocks. He dug down, having a brilliant idea. Kim confusedly followed Lewis's dot on the minimap- he was darting randomly. She shrugged. He was probably having a panic attack, she thought. The dark lewis growled at kim-throwing a punch at her too fast to dodge from. But simon jumped in the way to take the force of the blow, sending him skyrocketing into space.

Honeydew hit the ground too far while fighting mutant .name

Kim sighed, once again she was alone.

Trottimus suffocated in a wall

Sjin suffocated in a wall.

Kim looked curiously at the death messages- and looking back she saw~:

Sips was killed by Xephos

alSmiffy was killed by Xephos

Hd3dmax was killed by Xephos

Lomadia suffocated in a wall

Rythian was killed by Xephos

And the list went on. She, Duncan, and lewis's nobody were the last three left.

Lividcoffee was killed by Xephos using lightning.

Make that two, she thought worriedly.

Two down, one to go….


	10. Chapter 10: things explode

Ishraphel darted his head left and right, and back again. Black as darkest night, not even his magic could allow him to see. So this was how it felt to be dead. Suddenly, tons of yogscast members appeared around him. As much as he should have felt happy that they too were dead, but instead he only felt fear and regret. And then they all angrily pounced upon him.

It was a standoff. Kim drew her bazooka, lewis holding up his palm, and the dark lewis sizing them up for the kill. Kim knew they wouldn't be able to beat this monster, but lewis had a clever idea.

" Right kim. I've laid the trap- I need you to distract him while I lay the pain." He grinned, kim nodding at him eagerly to go ahead and do it. Lewis returned to his hole- kim rushing toward the dark lewis- getting her bubble gun instead and trapping the monster for a few seconds, walking around dark Lewis just out of reach of his attacks.

"hahahahaha! So lewis, what's the plan?" she asked. A strange hissing was th reply. She shrieked and flew u with her jetpack seeing the goodLewis follow. TNT in droves then exploded creating a cloud of dust obscuring the aftermath. Dark lewis leapt upward- clearly wounded by the blast, but not defeated. Kim bubbled him again, floating back down to earth with goodlewis-the latter laying down more tnt. The monster however now picked up on this and flung a dark blast at the ground before he fell- prematurely blowing up the explosives. He then stomped onto the ground with a crash, sending blocks into sky high pillars and lowering the ground level for about 500 blocks in a circular shape. Kim cursed- firing the bazooka at him. It had arldy any effect bar pushing him back. Lewis had another plan- he put bedrock above the hole and filled the top with lava. The monster roared with apparent pain- bashing at the berock prison- slowly breaking it. Lewis sighed. " nothing can stop this thing…unless." He mused, looking at pandalabs.

"kim, we stil have nukes right? " he inquired, laying down more layers of bedrock.

She nodded, and they rushed to the lab, remembering the coordinates.

A short while later, they were inside the nuke firing room. The beast had finally got out, and the nuke had been fired. Soon their camera screen showed a huge explosion, and they fired another, and another. After the smog cleared, the monster was slumped on the ground, visibly damaged. The two teleported back-seeing dark lewis return to 'norm al, and growl at them.

"you fools. I cannot be killed…..ill be back." He spat- fading away. Kim then took damage from radiation poisoning, and Duncan sniggered at two hugged and stared at one another. Duncan spotted something strange in the huge crater. A strange orange cube with a single star on it. The way to bring them back, but they would need six more.

The darkness is not moving, more dangers are to come. But is everyone truly dead….that, is the real question.


End file.
